


this is how the king likes it

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thorin, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this was a prompt from ladyluna she challenged me for a dwalin/thorin with fili walking in on them. Sorry is taken me a little while to get round to it but hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how the king likes it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



fili knocked on his uncle's door it was a cold night that he had been summoned, and the rain was hammering it down, he began to shiver all over. He had been asked here by him yet he couldn't even answer the door .he thought getting irritated.

He pushed the door and was shocked to find it was unlocked, he walk in and decided to wait in front of the fire to keep warm while he waited for the king, he removed his hooded clock and put it on the back of one of the high backed red velvet chairs in front of the roaring fire he was drenched to the skin so sat in the chair to warm himself and wait for his uncle to return.

He was startled by the sounds of movement from his uncle's sleeping quarters followed by a cry. He jumped up and got his knife out in case of a fight and decided to see what the movement was. He approached the room cautiously, and prepaired himself for a fight. 

But nothing could prepair him for what he was about to see as he kicked the door open.

The blonde dropped his knife on the floor and gwarped at the scene in front of him. His uncle was stark naked knelt on all fours on the floor, his hands were bound but loose enough to be able to put them on the floor to support his weight, he had sweat dripping over his body,his long hair was stuck to the side of sweat covered face, his head was lowered in a submissive way,his eyes traveled lower to his uncle's cock it was hard and bound by a golden cockring with emeralds on it.

His eyes then looked to Dwalin who was stood behind him, he had black breeches,and leather boots on and held a black riding crop in his hand he was looking down at thorin and started kissing Thorins's sweat covered back.

Fili hastily began to retreat backwards from the room never taking his eyes of the scene in front of him, he knew that his uncle and Dwalin were lovers, it was common knowledge amongst there people but he never imagined anything like this. 

"Stay" his Uncles voice called out as he reached the door.

He began to walk back in the room and could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight in front of him.

Dwalin walked over to Fili and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and lead him further into the room.

" today we thought we would teach you a lesson, that even the king must show humidity some times, isn't that right Thorin" he called talking to his king.

" yes sir" the dwarvin king responded still looking at the floor.

"Now where were we" he muttered walking back towards the king and squeezing his arse, " oh I remember he smirked and brought the whip down on to Thorins backside.

Thorin flinched and it was only then that fili could see the red marks from the whip on his uncle's ass.

Dwalin carried on and he noticed his uncle's shaft bouncing with every movement, his uncle seemed to be struggling not to call out which seemed part of the game his uncle and dwalin were playing.

" would you like to try, maybe it might help to tame that reckless brother of yours" he stated handing Fili the whip.

Fili unsurely excepted the whip.

" Now pull your arm back and aim just bellow the buttocks" he instructed.

Fili brought back his arm and brought the whip forward in one swift movement catching just bellow his uncle's buttocks.

It was only then that he noticed a large golden butt plug in his uncle's ass Dwalin saw what Fili was looking at and smirked.

" He wears that all the time so he is constantly open for me don't your my little royal whore" he said giving Thorin's hair a tug so he was looking in Dwalins eyes.

" yes sir for your pleasure master" he said reaching forward to give Dwalin a kiss.

Fili was getting surprisingly turned on by seeing his uncle at the mercy of another person for out of the bedroom thorin was a fierce dwarven warrior king in charge of everyone. It was nice to see the tables turned.

"Fili release your shaft, Thorin you know what to do" he ordered smiling.

Fili took of his trousers so his hard cock was free and thorin crawl towards fili on his knees towards his nephew.

" Fili do not cum I plan to use his hole fully later" Dwalin smiled at the young prince.

Thorin started by kissing the blondes inner legs, it sent pleasurable shivers up the lads spine, he let out a little groan, the king then moved to his shaft and slowly took it into the heat of his mouth, he kept a tight grip on the base of of his shaft and began to circle the head of his shaft, and began to take the cock deeper into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down the cock slowly in an almost teasing way.

"Amazing isn't he" Dwalin called he was sat on a chair watching, with his trousers now off touching himself slowly.

Fili let out a moan in response and Dwalin let out a chuckle.

Thorin looked up at Fili with a devilish look on his face and increased the rhythm, he gently began gliding teeth on the surfice of the cock and trailed after it with his tongue.

This cause Fili to almost scream out in pleasure, he could feel his organism approaching he tagged at Thorin's hair in warning and he instantly stopped and just knelt there waiting for further instructions from Dwalin.

"Thorin come here" Dwalin commanded and thorin crawled over to where Dwalin was sat.

Dwalin pulled out a gag and tied it around thorin's mouth and unbound his hands.

" He gets a little bit more vocal than I like at this point don't you my little cockwhore" he said running his hands through thorins hair.

Thorin looked at fili and nodded.

" Fili we have a system If Thorin taps the floor with his hand three times we stop ok" he told Fili unbinding the kings hands.

" three times got it" he said his errection was beginning to throb and he just wanted release.

" Thorin on all fours" he ordered.

Thorin did this with no hesitation spreading his legs wide as he did.

" god your gagging for it aren't you" Dwalin chuckled looking at Thorins face as he nodded.

Dwalin walked behind thorin and twisted the large butt plug out of the kings hole. He picked up the lube that was on the edge and slicked up his large cock then chucked it to fili and he done the same.

Dwalin ran his hands up Thorins back and began to kiss along his spine.

"Your welcome to come and enjoy our little whore here's body as well too" he called.

Fili walked over and began kissing Thorins neck causing him to moan in pleasure he brought his hands down over Thorins bound cock and rubbed his hands up and down his uncle's shaft him to groan with pleasure.

"Now time for the main event" Dwalin announced lineing his cock up with Thorin entrance. He pushed into Thorins hole in one thrust which caused the king to cry out.

He began thrusting in and out the king hard and fast mercilessly, he looked over at fili who stopped stroking his Uncles cock and looked a little concerned for his uncle at the abuse dwalin was giving his hole.

" don't worry lad he likes it like this don't you" he called to Thorin who just nodded at Fili.

With this Fili carried on caressing his uncle's neck and rubbing his shaft.

After a minute or so of this Dwalin called for Fili to stop and come over to him which he did.

" lube up your fingers and insert them with my cock one at a time mind" he ordered.

" do you think he can take us both" he asked when he realised what dwalin intended to do.

" I'm sure he can" he beamed.

Fili put a generous about of lube on his fingers and slowly inserted one into his uncle's hole gently pushing in and out his uncle flinched every now and again but seemed to take it ok, he inserted the second and wiggled it around inside. His hold was so tight already.

The king was really starting to come undone underneath he had spittle running down his chin and the gag was muffling his crys, his face was dripping with sweat and his hair was so glued to his face he was struggling to see, through the mixture of sweat and the hair in front of his eyes

Fili repeated the same process with his third and fourth finger, when dwalin announced he was ready.

" Fili when you join me we give him a minute to adjust as we don't want to break him ok" he said to the blonde and planted a kiss on his lips.

He inched himself slowly to join Dwalin in his uncle's now very stretched hole, and paused catching his breath that had gone very hitched when he entered his uncle, they waited and then the nodded for them to continue the both began thrusting inside. 

Thorin moans began to get loud under the gag and Fili could feel his movements become erratic he gave one final thrust and came hard inside his uncle.

" fili the ring" Dwalin gasped.

Fili quickly undone the cockring while dwalin undone the gag, he stroked his uncle's clock it two strokes when thorin came shouting fili and dwalins names.

This was enough for Dwalin and he followed shortly after with a grunt.

There breathing was heavy Fili pulled out and then Dwalin. 

They heard a cry from the doorway they all whipped there heads around to find Kili stood in the door with his hand on his cock and cum all over his hand and trousers. He had seen the whole thing and had a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> May do a part two if I can gather an idea with kili involved too ;)


End file.
